


Eye of the needle

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Weiss can't sleep, and accidently wake Yang up.Just fluff. Something soft and easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just wanted to let you know...
> 
> Most of the titles of my stories are, in fact, the titles of the songs I was listening when I wrote it.
> 
> For this one, it's Eye of the needle, by Sia.
> 
> I recommend checking it out, because it's a great song. Well, it is in my book.

She let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

She couldn’t believe she wasn’t able to sleep. She felt so tired and yet, there she was, lying on her back, scowling at the ceiling, her brain restless.

She rolled on her side slowly, curling on herself, and pulled some of the covers between her arms to hug it, leaning on it, sighing again. She forced herself to stop thinking, to try and empty her mind. As she did, she wondered if it could be possible to really stop thinking. Technically, the subconscious mind is always working, even when one is sleeping, making dreams and nightmares and-

She grunted in exasperation, shoving her face in her pillow. She hated those nights, where sleep seemed to be a luxury she couldn’t have, leaving her alone with her thoughts, weak with fatigue, vulnerable to her emotions. She felt her eyes prickle, and let out a shaky breath, rubbing at her eyes to not let the tears fall.

“I just want to sleep” she whined softly, barely above a whisper.

She didn’t know to whom she was saying that, but a light snore answered her, and she glanced over her shoulder. The tall, blonde woman beside her was sleeping on her stomach, her hair sprawled around her like a cape, one arm up under the pillow, the other curled against her side, lightly resting on it, her face turned in her direction. The blonde mumbled, shifting slightly, and resumed her snoring. She smiled softly, rolling on her other side to face the sleeping woman, resting her head on her hand, her elbow planted in the mattress.

She couldn’t sleep anyway. Might as well look at her sleeping, she thought. Her left hand raised in the air, ghosting her fingers over the blonde’s shoulder, brushing the strands of hair off the blonde’s face as she shifted closer, feeling her warmth. The moonlight was filtered by the curtains, but still it enveloped the woman in front of her in silver, making her skin look paler and giving her hair a shining she didn’t usually have. The blonde was always beautiful to her eyes, but caught in the moonlight like this… it was a sight she never wanted to forget.

She rested her head on the pillow again, her fingers tracing in a slight touch the blonde’s features, trailing along her jaw, ghosting over her lips, running up her nose, keeping her fingers light and soft. Trailing her fingers along the blonde’s spine, she leaned over, kissing her shoulder gently, hearing a soft sigh in her ear as the woman shifted slightly. Grimacing guiltily, she looked up as the blonde opened lazily one eye, taking a deep breath as she woke up slowly.

“Hey” the blonde breathed, her voice raspy, and she blinked a few times. “G’morning”

She smiled softly, kissing her shoulder again, as the blonde glanced to the window, her brows furrowing.

“It’s not morning”, her tone was half-questioning, half-noting as her eyes fell to the woman beside her.

“Well, it’s really early in the morning” she chuckled quietly against her skin. “I’m sorry, Yang, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The blonde hummed, closing her eyes as she shifted, trying to be comfortable, before frowning slightly again.

“What’re you doing, Weiss?”

The white haired woman snuggled closer, brushing her fingers softly through blonde strands.

“Can’t sleep” she answered simply, nuzzling her shoulder, her fingers drawing patterns on the blonde’s skin.

The taller woman hummed again, eyes still closed, her face scrunching up slightly more.

“You alright?” she asked, her mumble low and rough with sleep as her hand inched blindly towards her, Weiss taking it gently.

Weiss smiled again, resting her cheek on the blonde’s shoulder, hugging her gently.

“Yeah” she sighed, the larger hand in hers squeezing lightly.

“You sure?”

She nodded against her shoulder, and Yang opened her eyes again, looking down at her, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“You like watching me sleep?” she teased, her fingers lacing with Weiss’s.

The smaller woman snorted, leaning over to gently brush her nose against Yang’s.

“One of my guilty pleasures”

The tall woman laughed softly, shifting to wrap an arm around the smaller woman and pulled her close to her, tucking her head under Weiss’s chin.

“You should sleep” the blonde mumbled on her neck, her breath tickling her skin.

“It’s not like I didn’t try” Weiss sighed, sliding her fingers through blonde hair. “I just can’t.”

The blonde hummed, shifting slightly closer, nuzzling her collarbone.

“Maybe take a hot shower?”

“I don’t want to get up.”

Yang nodded, sighing, starting to roll over.

“I’ll make you some tea.”

But before she could sit, Weiss grabbed her shoulder, gently pulling her back in her arms and kissed her forehead.

“You go back to sleep. If I want tea, I’ll make some myself. I want to hold you while you sleep” she murmured on her skin, kissing her forehead again as she shifted to make both of them comfortable.

Yang sighed, resigned, content, and pulled the smaller frame closer to her, hiding her face in the crook of Weiss’s neck.

“Weiss?” she called, already half asleep.

She could feel the vibration on her cheek as Weiss hummed, questioning, and she smiled softly, kissing the underside of her jaw, then her neck sleepily.

“I love you. Good night.” She sighed, almost inaudible.

And her breathing started to slow, deeper already. Weiss envied that, the ability of falling asleep instantly like Yang had. But she smiled softly, breathing her scent as she nuzzled in her hair, holding her closer to her as she felt her breath on her neck.

“I love you too.” She murmured, closing her eyes.

She felt her breathing slowing, her head finally calm and quiet as the hours passed, content to just feel the blonde against her.

As the sun rose slowly, she fell asleep to the sounds of chirping birds and quiet snores.


End file.
